On the Beaches
by Karana Dahl
Summary: A piece of fluff intended to explore the romantic adventures and misadventures of the Naruto cast on their 2 week vacation before a war... set after episode 97 with some spoilers
1. Day 1

Naruto was walking ahead of everyone else with his hands behind hi head. The sun was shining down on the forest path and over the tree tops he could see a bright blue sky scattered with a few clouds. He smiled and began to hum the song on the radio commercial for his favorite ramen place Ichiraku Ramen he had heard the night before. He had just returned with Ero-sensei, Shizune, and the old lady Tsunade only to find they were leaving once again. However this time it included every Hidden Leaf team that had participated in the Third Test Preliminaries of the Chuunin exams and it was all about...

"Vacation!" yelled Naruto excited.

"Baka! Just because we are going to a beach doesn't mean it's a vacation!" complained Sakura. In truth, she had hoped that this meeting the 5th Hokage was going to at the beach would have some R&R time included. It had been a long time since her family had went to the shore and swam in the ocean. She missed it. Plus, she had brought a brand new pink bikini that was sure to be better then anything Ino-Pig had brought with her!

"With the threat of the Akatsuki Organization still in full force our training should be the first thing on our minds," reprimanded Saskue. He was walking slightly behind Sakura which was unusual. The fight with his brother Itachi was not just fresh on his mind, it was apparently still fresh in his body as well. He still had to struggle with his body's weakness and often found himself light-headed and dizzy. He refused to admit it to his teammates and was ashamed that the noisy ninja Sakura was beginning to suspect something. How annoying? Couldn't she mind her own business?

Kakashi without looking up from his new novel spoke up, "It would be short sighted to waste this chance at relaxation when it won't come again in the near future," he said.

"HA HA! It is a vacation!" remarked Naruto happily.

It was quite obvious to the one chuunin, the genins, and their seinseis, that they weren't going with Tsunade to be her bodyguards, as there were a handful of Anbus surrounding her. Not to mention Jiraiya and Shizune. Jiraiya believed that Tsunade, knowing the future of the young Leaf-nins to be filled with conflicts coupled with her still open wond of her brother's death wanted to give them a brief séance from their duties to explore the last of their childhood full of games and puppy loves.

Kiba with Akamaru on his shoulder looked sideways out of the corner of his hood at his teammate, Hinata. She looked happy though her cheeks were stained with the pink stains of exertion. The match with Neji had left her quite weak and admitted a little depressed. It had only made it worse that the more she tried to push herself in training the more she hurt herself causing more time out to heal each time she returned. Plus, the confusion in her mind of why a man who had helped to assassinate the 3rd Hokage and attempted to destroy the entire village itself had saved her life. Even though she never mentioned the man to any of her teammates, Kiba had been there and had seen. He didn't mention it either. Kiba put his hand on top of her head and smiled at her. She smiled back shyly. He admired her for trying to better herself.

"Do you need me to carry some of your stuff? The doctor said not to exert yourself too much," Kiba asked.

She shook her head her head blushing brightly. "Thank you, Kiba-kun, but I can carry it," she said softly.

"If you need to, just ask. I'll carry your bag and you can take Akamaru," he said giving her a wink to accompany his toothy smile.

"She can do it. Leave her alone and let her," said Shino his face hidden in his large coat. He would be leaving a bit earlier from the beach then the others due to a mission with his clan that would be meeting him a week.

Kiba clenched his right fist angrily. He had forgotten it was placed on Hinata's head and she winced. He was about to yell at the Bug-Freak but noticed what he was doing and quickly removed his fist from the top of her head. "Sorry, Hinata," he said embarrassed.

"It's ok but Shino-kun is right, though. I have to do this if I want to get stronger," she said with a smile.

Damn you, Bug-freak, thought Kiba annoyed. He was only trying to look out for his teammate and friend. Now he sounded like an annoying mother hen. He cast a suspicious glare in Shino's direction but Shino wasn't paying him any attention. Kiba had a hard time gauging Shino's expressions and reacations with his coat obscuring the lower half of his face and his sunglasses covering his eyes. However, Kiba noted, Shino had the most expressive eyebrows he had ever seen... though they generally just expressed varying degrees of annoyance.

Tsunade had called for a break when the sun still had a good two hours of life yet. It was summer and they sun would set at a late hour and they had traveled further then expected. The jounins had sent their teams off to do the menial tasks of setting up camp, collecting firewood for cooking, and collecting the whole camp water. She thought of it as a trade off for the day after tomorrow would bring their vacation and the rest of them a headache. She smiled remembering how her grandfather had brought her to the beach right before her brother was born. She suspected it was under similar circumstances, but at the time she had no knowledge.

"I hope that smile remains when the conference is over, Tsunade-sama," said Jiraiya as he offered her a sake cup.

"As do I. I've negotiated before, but nothing of this importance," she said accepting the cup.

"Let's just hope your negotiation skills are better then your gambling skills," he teased.

"Cheers," she said.

Naruto had his clones helping him set up the tent. Which was by no way helping at all, a pole would be drop or swung into another's face by accident and the one hit would disappear in a puffball of mist. One was tangled in a cord while another one frantically searched for a tent stake he had lost. Naruto was reading the direction but was horrified to find them in a completely different language. One of his clones had claimed to be able to read it but obviously was lying. He had originally hoped to be able to get their tent up first, now he was just hoping to get it up before Saskue came back from collecting firewood.

"Ahhh! Why is it in Spanish? Who could read it?" he cried out frustrated. Startled he saw Neji and Ten-ten had already put up their teams tent and were putting up one of the Anbu's tents. "Ahhh! Must put up tent before Saskue gets back!" he said.

Sakura filled the bucket full of water. She paused catching her breath and brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead. It was a pretty by the creek and she took a moment to relax before heading back to camp. She took off her shoes so that she could dip her feet in the cold mountain run off water. The bank she was on was covered in pebbles and a few big stones nearly her size and then smaller. She picked a large one and sat down on it dipping her toes in the cold water. She shivered with delight and slowly plunged her tired feet to her ankles in the water. She looked across the creek at the steep reddish brown bank on the other side. There was little vegetation growing on it and the occasional evergreen tree. She didn't feel so bad stopping to take a breath because she figured Naruto wouldn't have the tent up yet. Kakashi-sensei had recently purchased it and it seemed a lot more complicated then their old one which was a pain enough.

She closed her eyes as wind swept peacefully through her pink hair. It had been awhile since she had relaxed, even though she had been at home in the village. Saskue had come back seriously hurt and she was shocked to find was having hideous nightmares that plagued his rest. Ever since she had come into the hospital to find Saskue crying in his sleep and awoken to find her wiping his tears he had become, if one would believe it possible, more distant towards her. She sighed and fought again to keep the hope alive inside her that one day Saskue would look at her as more then a teammate. What did she do so wrong? Why did he find her so... annoying? She even had to admit that she had been worried about Naruto while he was gone on a secret mission to find the 5th Hokage.

"Sakura-san," called Lee excited as he leaned heavily on his crutch and clasping both crutch and water pail in the same good hand.

"Lee-san!" said Sakura as she waved at him. She was embarrassed to have been caught by Lee-san lazying about when there was work to be done. She blushed which he notice cutely matched her hair. "I was just getting water," she said quickly looking for the bucket as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"Me too," he said with a smile. He painfully bent down and began to fill the bucket with water.

The sight of injured Lee performing the task made her feel guilty for taking a break even more. She slid on her shoes over her wet feet wondering if he noticed. "I'm surprised you decided to come along," she said as she picked up the bucket.

"Really?" asked Lee disappointed. It was true that the 5th Hokage had given him a choice saying that it was only really a vacation and that there would be a lot of walking involved. He knew, however, that there was no way he was going to be left behind. He was grateful for any chance that he could prove himself as still being capable as a Leaf-nin despite his injuries. He wished Sakura-san could see his determination and not his injuries as much. Then maybe she wouldn't be all caught up in Saskue like all the other girls and he could stand a chance at winning her affections.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that you did," she said cheerfully. "I'll see you at camp, Lee-san!" Quickly she departed up the path back to camp.

Lee punched the sky enthusiastically with his one hand as stars appeared in his eyes. Sakura-san was happy he had come along! Perhaps he was in luck. Gai-sensei was right, there was no way Sakura could stand against his charm like running water over a rock he was wearing away at her Saskue infliction! "Victory, Gai-sensei!" he cheered giving a thumb up to no one in particular. Well, kind of, he thought, a small victory in his campaign for the beautiful Sakura's heart!

"Baka," scoffed Saskue looking at the tired clones and the pile that was their tent. He turned to Naruto who was now holding the instructions in front of himself trying to learn the Spanish language. Saskue stepped over a clone to sit down on the old log with Naruto. "Turn it over," he said.

"What?" demanded Naruto of his rival. Saskue yanked the instructions from Naruto's hands turned them over and without looking handed them back. "Ahhh! Now they're in French!" exclaimed Naruto. Saskue's eyes widened and he stole the instructions back staring in disbelief. "Saskue? Do you know French?" asked Naruto curiously.

Saskue looked at the instructions carefully turning it over and over and even backwards on both sides. He crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder. "It can't be that hard to put up a tent," he said.

_One hour later........._

"Saskue! Naruto! Dinner is finished," called Sakura from the fire.

Naruto tried to run over but got his feet tangled in a cord and tripped. Saskue frustrated at the still a pile not a tent monstrosity on the ground threw the pole he was holding onto the ground on top of it. Saskue stared agitated at it feeling a vein in his head pounding as if it was going to explode. Was being on the same team as Dead Last making him stupid? Was he becoming a baka while Naruto still grew stronger?

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" cheered Naruto as he sat down cross legged waiting for Sakura to hand him a bowl.

"I'm sorry that it is burnt... it's not that burnt," she said embarrassed.

"AHHH!" screamed Naruto pointing at his charred noodles. "Little burnt? Ramen isn't suppose to be a big black block, Sakura-chan!" He stabbed the block with one of his chopsticks horrified as it broke on contact. A shocked expression crossed his face while a sweat drop formed on Sakura's head before he face became murderous.

"I'm a ninja not a cook!" she declared angrily. Inner Sakura was raging as she stabbed a Naruto doll with a kunai over and over again.

At the fire closest to them was Team 8. Hinata who had been practicing to cook ramen knowing it was Naruto's favorite had made exceptionally good ramen. Despite her stomach growling she got to her feet and walk over with her untouched ramen. She was going to change. She was going to be strong. She would talk to Naruto.

She stopped before the sobbing Naruto blocking the livid Sakura from view. "Naruto-kun?" she asked hesitantly and put out the ramen at arm's length towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up. "Eh, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"I'mnothungrypleaseeattheramenihavejustmade," she said in one breath as to not stutter. I probably sounded like a moron but at least I didn't stutter this time, she thought.

"YES! RAMEN! Thank you, Hinata-chan," he said taking the bowl from the blushing Hinata's hands. He looked sadly at his one broken chopstick and his one good one before he noticed Hinata holding out two perfect chopsticks. He took them and smiled at her. He began to gobble down the ramen before suddenly looking suspiciously at her. "Did you spit in this?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good. It's delicious! You could own a ramen shop, I'd go there!" he said and gave her a thumb ups. Hinata blushed deeply thrilled.

"Th-th-thank you," she said softly, very pleased with herself even though she stuttered.

"HEY! HEY! NARUTO! Since we are already feeding your baka team maybe you want us to put up your tent, too!" teased Kiba. He wasn't quite sure why Hinata gave Naruto her ramen. All he did know is that he didn't like it. In fact, he really didn't like it. If he had been a dog he would surely be growling as Akamaru was doing right now at the loud mouth ninja.

Offended Naruto stood up and tossed the half eaten bowl to the ground. Its contents spilled all over Hinata's shoes. Hinata made a hurt sound as she clutched her hands to her chest. Yelling past Hinata at Kiba, Naruto yelled, "I don't want your stupid ramen! We don't need you to put up our tent! Sakura makes better ramen then Hinata! Saskue and I could kick you and Shino's ass any day!" he yelled angrily.

Tears pricked in the corners of Hinata's eyes. That wasn't what was suppose to happen! It must be a dream! It had to be! She was not standing in front of everyone with ramen all over her shoes and... Naruto was mad at her. It wasn't her fault! She didn't know that Kiba was going to tease him. She had wanted him to taste her ramen and like it. She had been practicing to make perfect ramen... and now... her feet were covered with it. A tear fell from her eye down her cheek. Which made her even more embarrassed because everyone was watching her... including Naruto. She burst into tears and ran away unable to stand it any longer.

"Hinata-chan!" called Naruto guiltily. He was about to stand up to go after her when Sakura punched him in the head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried as a large lump formed on top of his blonde head.

"Baka! You hurt her feelings!" accused Sakura.

"This wouldn't have happened if you could cook!" retorted Naruto angrily.

"This wouldn't have happened if you were smart enough to put up a stupid tent!" she snapped back. She noticed Saskue flinch and realized Saskue had been trying for the past hour to put up the tent too. Oy, how could she forget that, she chastised herself, no wonder he thinks I'm annoying! "Oh Saskue! Not you! If you hadn't had to deal with Naruto you would have had that tent up by now," she said quickly. Saskue didn't even bother to call her annoying before giving her a cold stare and turning around to walk into the woods. Sakura sat down heavily and pouted.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, your vacation has already had one crying," said Shizune.

"Ahh, young love," she cooed dreamily as she petted the pet pig Ton-ton.

Kiba was too embarrassed to go after Hinata. He felt like such a jackass. He hadn't meant to hurt Hinata. Besides crying was a girl thing and he was sure their sensei would handle things. He patted Akamaru on the head for comfort. His stomach had grown heavy but he refused to let even a drop of juice or a single noodle left in his bowl. He didn't want to offend Hinata again and it was really good ramen. He looked around for Shino to make sure he had eaten all of his too but found him gone. He was the only one left at his team's campfire. Well, him and Akamaru. He looked over at Team 7 suspiciously but found Sakura and Naruto trying to figure out the tent again.

Ino giggled as she watched Naruto drop a pole on Sakura's big forehead. It was a dull warm night and for entertainment the other teams were watching the fiasco of Team 7's tent. If they ever figured it out they would have the newest and biggest tent, the best one and not standard issue. However, they had to figure it out. Shikamaru had been watching the clouds but as night faded it too dark he watched the stars. Watching them put up the tent would have made him think about how to set up the tent and that would be too troublesome. Chouji was eating potato chips and almost choked to death when he began to laugh as Naruto kicked the tent.

"If they hadn't had Saskue on their team they wouldn't have made it passed their first mission," giggled Ino as she lazily stretched.

"I don't see Saskue's tent up," mumbled Shikamaru.

Ino's angry face invaded his peaceful starry night view. She glared angrily and clenched her fists. "That is because he is training! He can't be trouble with tedious tasks!" she proclaimed.

"How troublesome...," he mumbled closing his eyes. He wasn't going to argue with her. He had already done a lot of walking today and to top it off he did the tedious task of putting up a tent that Ino wouldn't let the boys sleep in anyways. Girls were so troublesome...

Lee gazed around his empty campsite. Gai-sensei was with the other jounins discussion important confidential stuff. Ten-ten and Neji had snuck off without him probably to train. He was hurt. Why didn't they invite him? He knew Neji wouldn't invite him. Usually Ten-ten made an effort to include him in training. Even if it was after Neji and her already trained and she was covered with sweat and her dark hair was plastered to her forehead. He thought Ten-ten knew his determination. But now... Why would she sneak off with Neji alone if not to train without him? He sighed and got to his feet.

"Sakura-san, can I help?" Lee asked hesitantly.

Sakura looked up with beads of sweat on her forehead. "Of course, Lee-san," she said.

"It's not like he knows French, either!" complained Naruto.

"French... no. Its too bad because I know Spanish," said Lee disappointed.

"Really?" cried Sakura excited snatching up the crumbled dirty instructions. "That's wonderful! When did you learn Spanish?" she asked happily.

"Gai-sensei taught me," he said proudly puffing up his chest. Thank you, Gai-sensei, he thought as he clenched his good fist and felt a tear in his eye. Gai-sensei was the greatest!

In a half hour and a few problems later, namely a few missing steaks that had been kicked around, which were quickly remedied the infamous tent now stood. Sakura cried with glee and hugged Lee. "Lee-san! Thank you so much!" she cried happily.

"Thanks! I call middle!" yelled Naruto. In the middle he might have to sleep next to Saskue but he got to sleep next to Sakura too.

"Baka!" snapped Sakura. Inner Sakura screamed, "Damn you, Naruto! I wanted to sleep next to Saskue not you!"

Lee had yet to recover from the brief hug of Sakura's. When she had hugged him her soft pink hair caressed his face. It smelled like flowers in the spring after the rain. He had hugged the prettiest girl alive... no ever! He basically floated to his tent and fell asleep to prove it wasn't a dream.

Hinata had cried herself to sleep. When she had awoken she found herself leaning against Shino's arm. He had shown up and explained he sent his bugs to track her and it was too dangerous for her to be alone. They had sat in silence while Hinata played with the thoughts in her head. In truth, she was a little intimidated by Shino and had wished it was almost anyone else who had found her. She couldn't see his eyes and he rarely spoke. He was a strong ninja in part to his bugs. Which was the most important part, she shivered in disgust, his bugs. His bugs creeped her out. She was always worried if she touched him that the bugs would crawl inside her skin too. She knew it wasn't fair that in some places maybe her eyes would be viewed as creepy but she couldn't stop it. Realizing she was touching him she recoiled quickly. She blushed as he looked down at her unoffended for all she could tell.

They were sitting on a rock ledge with their feet dangling over the edge. The fall was nothing extreme for a ninja, though it wouldn't be too pleasant to fall. She had climbed down the five feet to the little spur to escape her sensei. She didn't want to go through _the talk_ again. The whole there is a thousand fish in the sea and you're a pretty talented girl anyone would want you... EXCEPT HIM... speech. She had never said the except him but it was the only party that matter in the whole thing. She knew you weren't suppose to say except him but anyone administrating it meant it and anyone being subjected to it knew it.

"Thank you, Shino-kun," she said.

He nodded. "We should return to camp," he said. She nodded. It was probably the third thing he had said to her all night. Even though they had spent hours alone together. Shino-kun, sure was weird, she thought to herself.


	2. Night 1

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest gazing deeply into the fire watching the dancing embers. Most everyone else was already sleeping, although, she was startled to notice Hinata return to camp with Shino only a few moments ago. She didn't put much thought in it since they were teammates and Hinata had an obvious crush on Naruto. Why? She looked around and couldn't help but smile at Naruto sleeping soundly in his little bear cap. He wasn't so bad, she was forced to admit. He wasn't a Saskue but he had some good points.

Saskue... She was worried about him. He hadn't returned yet. Where could he be? Was he in trouble? Should she go look for him? She looked over at Kakashi-sensei who had just recently fell into a light sleep after being relieved from his watch by an Anbu female whose name Sakura didn't know. Standing up, Sakura decided to check on Saskue. They were teammates after all.

Saskue had gone off to train alone in his condition. Tsunade had healed him as she had done Kakashi. But still... Saskue's eyes were often glazed over. He walked favoring his right side. He got winded quicker then she even did. What if he was hurt alone somewhere?

Before she could take a step into the forest, someone grabbed her arm. Tensing Sakura turned her head cautiously only to find Ino holding her upper arm tightly. "What do you think you are doing, Ino-Pig?" demanded Sakura.

"You would think with a forehead as big as yours you would have some brains!" she snapped. "You can't go off on your own, especially after dark!"

A vein popped up on Sakura's forehead. "My teammate is alone and I must find him," she said with a tense smile.

Ino smirked. "I know. I've been waiting for him to get back. I'm going with you," she said.

The hell you are, raged Inner Sakura. "That's not necessary," she said with a failing smile.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, Wide Forehead," she said over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the forest.

Shikamaru looked up from his sleeping bag placed outside of the tent. It was on a rock but it was too much effort for him to move it. Instead he just grumbled. "We can't sleep in the tent because she wants it but she stays up and goes after Saskue..." he mumbled annoyed. Girls sure were too much trouble... if only there was one that didn't act like Sakura or Ino. There was Hinata, who was too shy he would have to make all the conversation and that would be troublesome. Ten-ten, he never spent any time with her and starting now would take too much effort. Girls sure were a waste of time.

Sakura was dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. She regretted having bare arms and legs as branches and thorns scraped her as she walked. As well as the league of bloodthirsty bugs swarming for a taste of her young blood. Also, she was barefoot and would either find herself stepping on something pointy or something gooey. She looked over to Ino who had her blonde hair in braided pigtails. She had on an oversized black shirt that probably once belonged to her father and a pair of shorts. She too had bug bites on her exposed arms and legs and also was barefoot.

"Are you sure he went this way?" demanded Ino annoyed as she stepped on something cold and slimy.

Sakura smirked turning towards her. "Of course, my love shows me where he is," she baited. She turned around and walked straight into a big spider web. She shrieked as a spider landed in her hair and the webs got tangled around her. She cried flapping her hands around to free the webs from her and to knock the spider from her hair. Ino laughed hysterically at her. "Ehhhhh, help me, Ino-Pig!" squeaked Sakura.

"Hold on, hold on! I can't see any spiders... oh wait, yes, there is that big black hairy one creeping towards your big forehead!" she teased squealing with delightful laughter.

Sakura was about to scream at her but was cut off by a strangled cry coming from somewhere right of her. "Saskue!" she screamed. Forgetting the spider and web, she took off running in the direction of the sound. She ignored Ino's calls. All that matter to her was finding Saskue.

Saskue felt an explosion in his chest, a great white fireball beneath his left set of ribs. Grimacing, he fell to his knee his breath short and labored. His vision swayed, blurred, and vanish to be set on repeat till his stomach filled with bile. His stomach retched and instead he dry heaved causing a shaking throughout his body and a small trickle of stomach acid slithered down the left corner of his chin. Blood roared in his ears like an ocean on a shore. For a moment, he thought he might pass out.

"SASKUE!" screamed Sakura terrified.

He heard the patter of her bare feet running on the dew covered grass. He could hear the panic in her rapid breathing. He struggled to stand not wanting to fail before her. He felt some irrational anger he always did at her for her concern. In truth, he couldn't handle her affection she so blindly threw at him. Her soft hands grabbed his shoulder and she pulled him back to rest against her budding chest. Her pink hair brushed against his cheek and her warm salty tears fell on his cheeks. He didn't relax both from the spasming pain in his chest and his embarrassment at her always so easily flowing tears. Did all girls cry like her? Her tears infuriated him yet her embrace was comforting reminding him of his loving lost female relatives. That comfort always hit him deeper after its momentary peace for she was not one. They were lost to him.

"Saskue... Saskue... Saskue... just rest. I'll take care of you," she said.

Take care of him? She would take care of him! In his conflicting emotions about her, he knew on thing, he would take care of her and protect her as he was not able to do for those he had lost because he couldn't care and protect them. He struggled forward against her grasping arms. She cried harder burying her face in his neck spilling her tears on the cursed seal Orochimaru had given him.

"Get off him, Forehead! He's trying to get up!" snapped Ino angrily. He opened his dark eyes to find her blue eyes filled with concern. They held no tears or fears for him. They weren't marred with telling signs of his failure. She smiled slightly at him and pulled the crying Sakura to her feet.

He was grateful towards Ino for the first time for intervening. In truth, he was too weak to get Sakura off of him herself. He got to his feet as his knees nearly gave up on him. He swallowed hard trying to force the wave of nausea from himself. He stood up and waited until the world stopped spinning before gingerly taking a step forward.

"Let's go to camp," he said gruffly.


End file.
